


Iqiniso

by santigold96



Series: Ukushaywa kwenhliziyo Yakhe [11]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: Chinuk Wawa
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:15:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25604185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/santigold96/pseuds/santigold96
Relationships: Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth
Series: Ukushaywa kwenhliziyo Yakhe [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1839331





	Iqiniso

UStenvar wanikina ikhanda, "Muhle. Owesifazane onenkani onegazi. Ngeke alinyazwe. Ngine amadoda angaba yikhulu phakathi kwalapha nalapho ozohlangana khona neNkosi yasenyakatho. Bazobheka noma iyiphi inkinga. njengoba usuka lapho. Iya emfudlaneni oseduze kwaseHollyfrost ngemuva kwemini, futhi ngizokutshela uma sinquma ukuthi sizolwa. "

UBrienne wanikina ikhanda eceleni.

UStenvar wakhipha umoya. "Noma abanye bengayaleli amadoda abo ukuthi alwe, uzoba nami kanye nabesifazane obaqeqeshile. Angibheke ngabomvu ukubona laba bantu abaphilayo abashonile. Ngingathanda ukulwa nabaphangi noma amadoda enkosi. kunalokho bazi ukuthi uzohlala nini efile. "

UBrienne uphumule isandla engalweni yakhe, "Ngiyabonga." Wayengahlosile ukumthinta, ngakho wehlisa isandla sakhe.

UStenvar wavuma ngekhanda, waphenduka wahamba.

UBrienne wavala umnyango futhi wakuvikela. Wama lapho imizuzwana ethe cwaka njengoba ecabanga ngalokho ayemtshele kona.

UJaime wabona ebusweni ukuthi wayengajabule ngalokhu akuzwayo. Amathuba ambalwa mayelana nalokho okwashiwo yilendoda okwazungeza engqondweni yakhe. Ngalesi sikhathi, uJaime akanakanga nokuthi indoda yayingubani.

"Ukutshelile ukuthi ngixoshele uGatsheni ngewindi?" UJaime wathi, "Kepha ubuyakwazi lokho. Kungakho uthe uzobuyela kuSansa kunina ngokwengxenye yami. Kwakuyindlela yokuhlawulelwa kwami."

Wabona ebusweni bukaBrienne ukuthi wayeqinisile ukuthi lesi sono akusona esedluliselwa kuye, ngakho wazama futhi. "Impela uke wezwa ukuthi ngesikhathi sempi ngakhokhisa uDaenerys Targaryen ngokuzama ukumbulala ukuze aqede impi."

UBrienne waphendukela kuye, "Ngishonile. Bengicabanga ukuthi usufile cishe izinsuku ezimbili. Cha, impi impi. Kulindeleke ukuthi uhlasele isitha."

UJaime wehlise ikhanda ebona ukumangalelwa emehlweni akhe. "Ngazama ukubulala uNed Stark. Ngizobe nami ukube lo msubathi akamlimazanga ngenkathi silwa." Wabona isibonakaliso waze washaya umaki. "Hhayi. Ngabe yini icala engalenza ukuthi ungilalele okokuqala nje okuholele ekutheni ungibuke kangaka ... sengathi awungazi? Ngihlasele bani?"

UBrienne wema mude, "Udadewenu."


End file.
